Kinoe Yamanaka
'''Character First Name''' Inoyatsu '''Character Last Name''' Yamanaka '''IMVU Username''' Zyzaat '''Nickname (optional)''' Kinoe '''Age''' ''29'' '''Date of Birth''' ''(( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD ))'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohagakurian'' '''Height''' ''6'3"'' '''Weight''' ''205 lbs'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' None. '''Personality''' Due to his time as an ANBU, Kinoe rarely gets personally attached to his teammates. The mission always comes first, regardless of the cost. As a Yamanaka his clan's Mind-Body Transfer Jutsu has proven invaluable to him on his infiltration missions. '''Behaviour''' He is a quiet individual, cautious above all else, and usually keeps to the back of combat, relying upon his Earth Release Shadow Clones until he has a grasp of the enemy's abilities. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''There is no teacher but the enemy. Only he will show you where you are weak.'' '''Summoning''' ''((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.)'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yamanaka_Clan Yamanaka] '''Ninja Class ''' ''ANBU'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Element Two''' ''None'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''None'' '''Weapon of choice''' Though he does carry a chain-sickle with him, Inoyatsu's real talent lies in taijutsu. A style unique to himself that focuses on attacking the pressure points of the body, it requires an in deapth knowledge of the human anatomy, and is also blocked by most types of armor, unless the user has a jutsu that increases their strength or bypasses it in some other way. Though not nearly as effective as the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, Kinoe's taijutsu values speed over brute strength. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 6''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 10 ''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): ''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusarigama Kusarigama] (chain-sickle)''' '''Total:''' 68 '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] ---- Learned Jutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing Sensing] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Switch_Technique Mind-Body Switch Jutsu] C-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Disturbance_Technique Mind-Body Disturbance Jutsu] B-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Disturbance_Dance_Performance_Technique Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Jutsu] A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Puppet_Switch_Cursed_Seal_Technique Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Jutsu] A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Jutsu] D-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Prevention_Technique Attack Prevention Jutsu] A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Spear Earth Release: Earth Spear] B-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release_Shadow_Clone Earth Release: Shadow Clone] A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Golem_Technique Earth Release: Golem Technique] A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Sandwich_Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique] S-Rank '''Allies''' ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' Being born into the Yamanaka Clan, Inoyatsu's earliest jutsu learned was the clan's trademark Mind-Body Switch Jutsu. All throughout the Academy, he had worked dilligently to improve his knowledge and familiarity with hand seals, until he was able to form them without a second's hesitation. As a gennin, he had stayed mostly in the back of the squad, using his sensing jutsu, combined with his Yamanaka telepathy to guide his squads as though they were one body. Even his jounin respected his tactical abilities, and often let the young Inoyatsu direct the squad. As he matured, so too did his abilities with his clan's jutsu, developing more potent jutsu, such as the Mind-Body Disturbance Jutsu, which no longer meant he would be limited to trusting his friends to protect his back, he was able to place himself in harm's way, and handle squads of enemy shinobi with ease. His unique skillset garnered the attention of the Leaf Village's ANBU, and he accepted the commission, taking the name Kinoe to work undercover on his missions. To hide his Yamanake heritage, he cut off his ponytail, as well as dying his hair platinum white, and training extensively in earth jutsu in order to have something to fall back upon. His intelligence gathering abilities became invaluable to his ANBU assignments, ranging from assassinations to impersonations, and as he grew to work more and more solo missions he also learned several defensive jutsu such as the Body Flicker and Attack Prevention Techniques, both of which he employs freely in combat situations. However, his most favorite jutsu is the Mind Puppet Jutsu, as it transfers his mind and chakra into a dummy body that he is able to control from a distance, though it does leave his main body "vacant" and open to attack while he is using it. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''